


Wiggly's Choices

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Hatchetfield [4]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, Mention of Sniggles' rights movement, Wiggly is god, i will die with CharTed, who knew I could write something other than a ship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Wiggly has some difficult decisions to make...
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Gerald Monroe/Linda Monroe, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Wilbur Cross/Linda Monroe
Series: draco's Hatchetfield [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Wiggly's Choices

Linda Monroe was not Wiggly's first choice. In fact, she wasn't his second choice.

Wiggly wasn't exactly omniscient but those he- well, corrupted wasn't quite the right word - the point is, he could see through the 'corrupted'. Uncle Wiley, once Wilbur Cross, was especially devoted to Wiggly, so Wiggly made him second in command.

The Sniggles could have gone through the portal, but they had changed so much from their original human forms it would be strange on Earth, in Hatchetfield. They simply weren't strong enough to sustain themselves in human form, and Uncle Wiley was. The Sniggles probably couldn't even go through the portal without dying. That wasn't really Wiggly's fault, now, was it? They were always protesting about their rights, anyway. It was a nuisance.

The first choice was a man named Frank. He had seemed fairly ideal - in a position to distribute the dolls themselves to his followers. But it turned out he wasn't obsessed with the doll itself, he didn't care for the thing. He was obsessed with the money that would come to him through it.

The second choice seemed perfect - a woman by the name of Charlotte. After Uncle Wiley had done a little spying, Wiggly knew she had an abusive marriage and a dead end job. She was scared of affairs, sexual or otherwise, and it had been perfect, everything had been so perfect when... he appeared. Not her husband, another man. They met, and talked, and kissed. They agreed to meet at the mall parking lot later in the day - it was early morning then, before the sun was even up. He was a man who made her feel more complete. It wouldn't work at all. They could always get rid of him, but they were running out of time. They needed a prophet, and fast.

Feeling more desperate, Wiggly randomly selected someone. After a literal minute, 60 seconds, of observing Sherman Young, he was denied the role of prophet.

Thinking to shoot a bit younger, Wiley found a teenager who they had seen before. Ethan Green. He refused to take his mother's last name - not legally, of course, he didn't have much control over the legal part - as his siblings had done, instead going by his father's. His relationship with either of his parents was... unsteady, to say the best. He was planning on leaving town. Wiley found out he had a girlfriend, and they thought they had another Charlotte, but she could be killed off. Ethan was younger, it would upset him more. That was when they found out about Hannah Banana. The powers she had. It wouldn't work at all.

Wiggly was frustrated. The doors were about to open, time was ticking. Without a leader, everyone in the mall would just kill each other from desperation. They needed some sort of order. Wiley wouldn't work, it had to be someone people knew. People who lived in the town.

Wiley was heading back to the portal to meet with Wiggly when he heard crying and someone talking softly. He found Linda Monroe - he had overheard her speaking with some others earlier - talking with her husband Gerald on the phone. Wiley managed to recruit her at what would have been the eleventh hour and brought order to the place. Wiley showed Wiggly to Linda, and then she was overcome with a want. Wiggly had taken Linda by then. Things were slightly delayed more because Wiley, it turned out, couldn't quite always control his wishes, but Linda accepted him gladly. She'd slept with many men other than her husband. As long as Wiley didn't completely satisfy her, the plan would run smoothly.


End file.
